The Apprentice
by Alma217
Summary: Lies can become snowballs impossible to stop and past mistakes can destroy your happiness in the blink of an eye. A wife, a lover and two children, in the end happiness is a relative concept, is not it? Love, lack of love and a lot of drama. None of them is free from sin and everyone will suffer the consequences of their decisions. G!P Quinn.
1. The End?

**Chapter 1: The End?**

Quinn returns home after spending a week in London working. Rachel opens the door with a smile because she knows that her wife is there

Hello Love- says the brunette

Hi- says Quinn

You don't know how much I missed you - says Rachel and puts her arms around Quinn's neck and kisses her

The important thing is that I'm here- says the blonde- where's Charlie? - she ssks about her three-month-old

Love, Charlie is sleeping, heate recently and you know that after that he goes to bed - says the brunette

Really? I want to see him- Quinn says and without thinking twice she leaves herluggage in the living room and goes to the room of the little one followed by her wife

He's beautiful- says the blonde when she sees him sleep peacefully- he looks like a little angel, he even looks bigger

Love, it was only a week- says Rachel

A week in which I missed him a lot- says Quinn

The brunette approaches her wife and stands in front of her and then kisses her neck- Ah ... just Charlie?

Umm ... not just Charlie- says the blonde and her lips look for those of the brunette to join them in a kiss while her hands caress the buttocks of her wife

You don't know how much I miss you- Rachel says against her lips- the brunette takes her wife by the hand, turns and takes her to the main room, during the way Quinn doesn't stop seeing Rachel's butt she notices and smiles. They both want exactly the same

Soon clothes disappear from their bodies, Quinn cornered Rachel against the wall and kisses her with passion while caressing her breasts, one of her hands travels to the center of the brunette, touching her in the most intimate part and filling her with pleasure

Love ... - moans Rachel and the blonde knows what her brunette needs

Quinn makes Rachel turn so the front of her body is against the wall, gives her some kisses on the back and without warning penetrates her

Ah ... .ahhhhhh - the blonde moans and urges her movements taking her wife's hips

Quinnnnn- moans the brunette minutes later when she reaches climax and her wife quickly follows her

Between kisses the girls fall to the bed and Rachel with her hand stimulates the member of the blonde who procures there is not the slightest space between their bodies while caressing her

The brunette sits on Quinn's lap, the blonde takes her penis and places it at her wife's entrance

Raeeee- the blonde moans and puts her hands on the hips of the brunette who moves sensually on her because she knows how much that excites her wife

Quinn needs more and in an agile movement makes them turn so the brunette is lying on the bed, feeling the unbridled kisses of her wife as she penetrates with more force again and again

Racheeeeeeel - the blonde moans, she's already close

The brunette leads to orgasm and deliciously squeezes blonde who keeps depositing her cum inside her

Quinn pants and remains inside her wife - I love you- says the brunnette

The blonde looks at her and for a couple of seconds she loks at her with confusion but Rachel does not notice it, Quinn does not say anything, she just kisses her again and again until they fall asleep because she never gets tired of kissing the lips of her brunette

A couple of hours later the blonde wakes up when she hears Charlie crying, puts a robe on her body and goes to his room

Hello Prince- Quinn says with a smile- Did you miss your mom? Because I missed you so much

The little boy stares at her and his tears stop

I know you missed me- says the blonde with her baby voice

Quinn feeds him and spends half an hour with him until the little one falls asleep, the blonde returns to her room and the brunette is still asleep, clinging to a pillow that takes her place, Quinn runs her hands through her hair in a sign of frustration, things were out of control and part of her was responsible for that

Without thinking about it, the blonde takes off her robe and lies down on the bed, as if sensing her presence the brunette still asleep moves away from the pillow and accommodates hugging the body of her wife who, although tired from the trip and the previous activities with her wife does not sleep all night

Two days later

Quinn and Rachel were having breakfast together, the blonde was ready to go to work because being the head of the Fabray Corporation carried many responsibilities, the good thing was that Rachel was on sabbatical because she was already one of the most recognized singers in the world. For both of them motherhood came first and work after

It's getting late - Quinn says and gets up from the chair

You are the boss Love, you can arrive a couple of minutes later you also have time to spare- says Rachel

Because I'm the boss I have to give the example- says the blonde before approaching Charlie who was resting in his stroller and kiss him goodbye

The kiss scales in passion and soon the hand of the brunette caresses the member of the blonde over her pants

Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson, the bodyguards of the blonde waited for the blonde in front of the house, it had already been 5 minutes from the time set by the blonde to meet them so Blaine decided to go to the door to ring the bell and ask for her boss but stopped short when he heard the blonde sharing a rather intimate moment with his wife

Rach ... - the blonde moans and continues to kiss her

Uumm- says the brunette

Already ... I'm already late Rae- Quinn says while Rachel kisses her neck and unbuttons her pants to bring them down with her boxers, the blonde does not stay behind and takes advantage of the brunette uses a skirt and removes her panties

You're so wet- says the blonde just before entering her

Ahhhhh- Rachel moans

Minutes later the girls continue kissing to finish enjoying their brief moment of passion

Now you can go - says Rachel with a wicked smile before giving her one last kiss

You always get away with it, right? - Says the blonde as she fixes herself

Yes- the brunette says with a smile until she hears Charlie's cry and goes out in search of him

Quinn laughs without humor and opens the door

We're going - says the blonde to her bodyguards who share a knowing glance

* * *

Afternoon

Rachel's parents pick up Charlie because they want to spend quality time with their grandchild and the girls also need some time alone. For its part, the meeting of the blonde does not last more than two hours, it was routine so it did not last long, Quinn changed her clothes and left

At about 2 in the afternoon Rachel receives an envelope with some photos of Quinn with another woman, the girl's face was familiar but could not distinguish her, the photos were not compromising but they worried her, she knew that her wife was unable to cheat on her, that was impossible, in addition to the photos there was a paper that said Park Down Fall at 3:30 in the afternoon

Rachel takes her car and arrives at the park at the agreed time, she does not see anything unusual, maybe it was just someone trying to prank her or something, the brunette was about to leave when she sees her wife with the woman in the photo and a baby that according to the colors of her dress must be a girl, the woman was carrying the baby while Quinn talked and laughed with them, something curious was that the blonde was not with her bodyguards

Nothing to worry about- says the brunette- sure all this has an explanation

Half an hour later Quinn, the woman and the girl get into a car that the blonde drives, Rachel follows them and minutes later they arrive at a beautiful house on the outskirts of the city

The brunette hides and observes their interaction, Quinn and the woman talk about something, the blonde kisses the little girl and then they all enter the house

What's wrong? - Rachel wonders worried because she was not sure of anything and was struggling with her impulses not to go into that house and find out for herself

In the meantime

Beth is exhausted- says Marley

Let me put her in the crib - says Quinn

Dream with angels Princess, I love you- the blonde says to the little girl

Every day she seems more like you- says Marley

You and she have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life - Quinn says just before hugging her

Come, let Beth rest - says Marley

The girls go to the main room because they should talk

How's everything? - Marley asks indirectly

Mar- says Quinn- everything is fine

Yes, I see that everything is fine for you- says Marley

Love, things are not like that and you know it- says the blonde

What do you want me to think, Quinn? You're still married- says Marley

You think it's because I want it- says the blonde- the important thing is that this situation will soon change, I talked to Artie and he told me that everything is practically ready and in a few days I'm going to ask Rachel for a divorce, you know it's a complicated process and that I have to protect us

I don't want to be the other Quinn- says Marley- I love you but I'm tired of asking you to fight for our family, for us, it's always been like that and apparently it's not going to change

Mar, don't tell me that, you know how much I love you and what you mean to me, do not give up now that we are so close to our happy ending- says the blonde taking Marley's face in her hands

Quinn- says Marley and some tears fall down her face

Don't cry, it breaks my soul to see you like this, Love- says the blonde, cleans her tears and then kisses her tenderly, they slowly fall on the bed

I love you, Mar, I'm always going to love you- Quinn says between kisses

I love you too Quinn- says Marley

Slowly the girls take off their clothes and Quinn insists on decorating Marley's body with kisses and caresses, she loves her and wants to prove it over and over again. Soon the girls are moaning with pleasure at the touch of their skin and that way of making love that has become unique to them

I love you, Precious, I love you, I love you- Quinn says and feels that Marley reaches the climax leading her to her own sensation of pleasure

After what was an infinity of time for Rachel, Quinn leaves the house accompanied by the woman, the brunette sees them sharing a hug that looks very intimate to her liking, the girl moves away from Quinn but the blonde does not leave her go, in an agile movement brings her closer to her body and kisses her repeatedly, minutes later the blonde climbs back to her car and disappears on the horizon

Rachel returns to her car and is paralyzed, she can't believe her wife is cheating after three years of marriage, a marriage that she believed to be perfect and indestructible, a happy marriage, tears fall freely down her face and cloud her vision, in the memory of a happy family that she no longer has

The brunette comes home, takes a bath, cries in the shower and then gets redy for the night because if she does not want Quinn to see her weak

Brittany and Santana pick her up and notice there is something off but they do not comment because they assume that having a child takes your energy

The girls arrive at the bar and immediately see Quinn there

The atmosphere is great- says Brittany

Yes, it seems so- says Rachel without feeling it and staring at Quinn as she approaches them

Hello Girls, we already have a table, it's number twelve- says the blonde with a smile and Brittany and Santana go there

Hello- Quinn says and bends to kiss his wife but is surprised when she turns her face

What's wrong? - asks the blonde

Do not touch me- says the brunette between teeth and with evident anger

Quinn takes her arm and and the brunette brusquely moves away from her

Come, let's talk - says Quinn and the brunette follows her reluctantly

Why do not you want me to touch you or kiss you? - The blonde claims once they arrive at a more private place

You're very wrong if you think I'm going to let you touch me after you were with her- says Rachel

Her? - asks Quinn as if nothing was happening

I know you have a lover Quinn- says the brunette and without wanting the tears fall down her face- so if you want kisses and caresses the best thing is that you go with your bitch

I do not allow you to insult her, you do not know her- says the blonde in a threatening tone, she does not even bother to hide her romance with Marley

And you still defend her, you do not think you've hurt me enough, how can you do this to me ... I love you, damn it, I LOVE YOU QUINN! Not thinking about Charlie much less about me, look at the damage you're doing to us, how can you be so cruel- she says in tears

Do not put Charlie in the middle of this- says Quinn

Maybe you don't think about our family but I do! - says Rachel and she repeats with gentleness- ... I do

Do you love her? - she asks after a few seconds of silence

Yes, I'm in love with her- Quinn answers with sincerity

The brunette feels that her heart is shattered and each blow is stronger than the previous one - so what do you feel for me? - she demands an answer

Please Rachel, don't be dramatic- says the blonde as if it were an everyday conversation to hide that she was not really sure of the true answer to that question

Don't be dramatic! when from one day to another I discover that our marriage is nothing but an illusion ... - says the brunette

It's hard, right? - says Quinn- see people for what they really are

If you are so in love with her, why do you continue with this farce? Why do you make love to me? What need do you have to lie? - Rachel has so many questions that she does not even know where to start

What do you want me to say, you're good in bed?- says the blonde and does not react until she feels the slap

Come on, you're going to miss the show and the girls must be wondering where we are - Quinn says after giving herself a second to compose after the blow she received

Who are you? - Rachel asks staring at her- you're not the Quinn I fell in love with

The blonde does not answer, she simply turns around and walks until she hears

The girl is yours? - asks Rachel with a choked voice

Yes, she's my daughter- says Quinn

Quinn ...- says the brunette and she approaches her looking her straight in the eyes because she needed to find that tender blonde she fell in love with, not this cruel version of her

The blonde look at her coldly and moves away from Rachel

You got lost with the Dwarf- says Santana in suggestive tone

I don't want to talk Santana- says Quinn

What's up? - asks Brittany

Nothing- the blonde replies and her friends share a curious look it is obvious to them that something is happening

A few minutes pass and Rachel decides to leave, she's been humiliated enough for a day when she suddenly hears the voice of the blonde

 _Tus besos saben tan amargos cuando te ensucias los labios con mentiras, con mentiras  
dices que te estoy haciendo daño, que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo más cruel  
nunca creí que te vería remendando mis heridas con jirones de tu piel _– the blonde sings with her eyes clsoed _  
de ti aprendió mi corazón, de ti aprendió mi corazón  
no me reproches que no sepa darte amor –_ Quinn stares at Rachel

 _Me has enseñado tú, tú has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir,_ \- Brittany and Santana feels the tension and that the song is a message for the brunette _  
si alguna vez fui mala lo aprendí de ti  
no digas que no entiendes cómo puedo ser así, si te estoy haciendo daño lo aprendí de ti_

 _Me has enseñado tú, maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti_ – the blonde seems angry with herself _  
maldita la maestra y maldita la aprendiz, maldigo lo que amo y te lo debo, te lo debo a ti_

 _Me duelen tus caricias porque noto que tus manos son cristales rotos bajo mis pies  
dices que te estoy haciendo daño, que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo más cruel  
pero es que nunca creí que te vería remendando mis heridas con jirones de tu piel _– the blonde can't look away from Rachel

 _De ti aprendió mi corazón, de ti aprendió mi corazón  
no me reproches que no sepa darte amor - _the brunette has cried some much that her eyes are red

¿What's going on?- Santana asks her wife

I have no idea- says Brittany

 _Me has enseñado tú, tú has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir_ – Quinn comes down from the stage and sings directly to her wife, the blonde can't control the tears of anger, she can't contain them because she is finally saying what she feels, she is finally venting _  
si alguna vez fui mala lo aprendí de ti  
no digas que no entiendes cómo puedo ser así, si te estoy haciendo daño, niña, yo lo aprendí de ti  
me has enseñado tú, maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti  
maldita la maestra y maldita la aprendiz, maldigo lo que amo y te lo debo, te lo debo, te lo debo a ti..._

The girls share a final look and Quinn can see the fear in Rachel's eyes, the truth begins to be discovered and there is no escape for either of the two

* * *

 **T** **he song was my inspiration for this story, which is way more complex than it seems.**

 **Song:**

 **Alejandro Sanz- Aprendiz -(Youtube/ watch?v=j0rjF8pg65s)**

 **;)**

 **Jostin217**


	2. From The Beginning: Marley

Year 2010, first day of junior year

Q, Sue is looking for you- says Santana when she meets the blonde in the corridors of McKinley

Coach Sylvester, what for? - asks Quinn

You know that from the first day you set foot in this school she wants you in the cheerleading team- says the Latina

You are the captain, you are sure you have nothing to do with this? - she asks

I would like you to be on the team but I won't force you- says Santana

Actually, I'm more interested in joining New Directions- says Quinn

The chorus? but they are a group of losers - says the Latina with skepticism

Finn is also there, the quarterback in case you forget- says the blonde

I always forget about your other best friend- says latina

The important thing San is that I like to sing and dance and for once I want to do something to have fun and not to please others - says the distracted blonde and inadvertently collides with someone

Sorry - says the girl quickly

Watch where you walk- Santana says in a threatening tone

San- warns Quinn

Don't worry, nothing happened- says the blonde and looks carefully the face of the girl, she was beautiful

I'm really sorry, I'm very clumsy - says the girl

It shows- says Santana

Don't pay attention to her, Santana is like this with everyone - says the blonde - my name is Quinn Fabray - she introduces herself

Marley Rose, nice to meet you- the girls shake hands and the connection is immediate- Ehh ... see you

Yes, of course- says the blonde and watches her go away

Move, we're going late to class- says the Latina without noticing what happened between the girls as she was very focused on seeing a certain blonde with blue eyes

* * *

Three days later

Thanks for doing this with me- Quinn says as she and Santana walk to the choir room

Everything for a friend ... although I also have my own motivations - says the Latina when she sees Brittany there because the other blonde was delighted with Quinn's idea and decided to join the choir group with them

The girls auditioned with the song Say a Little Pray and surprised the other members of the club with their voices and dance

At the end of the lesson

Hi, says Marley

Hello - answers Quinn with a smile

That was excellent- says the girl

Thanks though from what I've heard you're the best choir singer- says the blonde

I would say that my classmates trust in my abilities - says Marley

There must be a good reason for that- says Quinn

Santana interrupts their conversation- Q, see you later Britt and I have something to do- her friends leave without saying more

Okay- says the blonde

I'm very hungry- says Marley

It's time to have lunch, why don't you come to the cafeteria with me? That's a great excuse to know each other better- says Quinn

I would love it- says the girl with a smile

Two months later, a strong friendship is created although for the girls it was obvious that there was something more between them but none of them had the courage to take the first step

On one of the breaks at school Quinn watched Marley with some of the gleeks and could not help the smile that came out of her face

Stop drooling- says Finn

What? What are you talking about? - asks the blonde

Obvious Marley, don't think I haven't noticed- says the boy

Am I very obvious? - asks Quinn

It's not that, I know you very well and you look at her in a special way- says Finn

I really like Marley- confesses the blonde

Do you think you have a chance? - asks the boy curiously

With her everything is special and I'm dying to have her by my side- Quinn says- I know that there is something special between us but still I do not know if she wants to be with me when she knows everything about me, besides my parents and my doctor you are the only person who knows about it, I have only entrusted my greatest secret to you

And I will always keep it, remember friends forever- says Finn and the two smile- just take a chance

What if she does not feel the same? What if it is my imagination? - asks the blonde

By the way ishe is looking at you, I do not think it's like that- Finn says and Quinn turns to see her, the blonde receives a big smile from Marley

* * *

Marley and Quinn were drinking milkshakes at Breadstix, the girls were holding hands, Marley was gently caressing the palm of the blonde with her thumb and in a movement Quinn makes her fingers intertwine

You're beautiful- says the blonde and Marley gives her a smile

With her other hand the girl caresses Quinn's face, who closes her eyes at the contact and once she opens them again, she moves away from contact with Marley, because in the restaurant there were two people she did not expect to find there, her parents

She could barely see Marley's scowl, Judy and Quinn crossed gazes, it was obvious that her mother had seen something, thank God Russell was distracted and did not notice

Hi Quinnie- says Judy once she goes to the girls' table

Mom, don't call me like that please- says the embarrassed blonde

Marley doesn't care - says Judy because she already knew the girl because of the many times that Quinn has taken her home, now she had doubts about the true nature of that relationship

Yes, do not worry about me Quinn- says the girl with a smile

Judy, the driver is waiting for us- says Russell when he approaches his wife- Quinn, I had not seen you- then he looks at Marley- and you are ... my daughter's friend

Marley Rose- says the tired girl of always having to repeat her name despite the many times she has been at Fabray's, if she was honest with herself Marley did not like Russell very much and the girl had her reasons

Judy, are we going? - he asks - see you at home Quinn

Mrs. Fabray nods- goodbye girls, Quinn get home early

Mom, Marley and I have plans- says Quinn

You already heard me- says Judy with authority

Goodbye gentlemen Fabray- says Marley

Goodbye - they respond

Mar, I'm sorry- says the blonde

Don't worry - says Marley though she had every intention of confessing her feelings that night

An hour later Quinn comes home

Hi mom, the blonde says hello

Hi- says Judy

Where is dad? - asks Quinn

He had a last-minute meeting- says Judy- let's go to your room, you and I have to talk Miss

A couple of minutes later they arrive at the blonde's room and sit on the bed

What's up mom? - asks Quinn

You have to get away from that girl- says Judy

Who ... Marley? - she asks a little confused

Do not make yourself a fool, you know very well about what I'm talking to you - says Judy - I saw how you looked at each other and how you were touching, you were very careless if your father had seen you I do not know what would have happened

Mom ... I ... I love her- the blonde confesses and her mother breathes deeply

Quinn ... - Judy says - you know what Russell thinks about it, I do not know what would happen if he finds out and what matters most to me is to protect you

Then, don't change who I am, understand it -says the blonde

I can't control what I feel for her mom, I've always been attracted to women, I don't like men and someday you're going to have to accept that- says the blonde as Russell arranged her dates with the children of some businessmen he have been working and Quinn was fed up with that

Be more careful please and remember that you can't trust your secret to everyone, I do not want you to be hurt- says Judy before leaving the room

* * *

A week later

Marley was the last one to sing before the end of the lesson, the girl finished singing in the choir room, the blonde watched happily and once her other classmates had left, she said "I love you ... I mean I loved how you sang"

Marley does not think about it anymore, she takes Quinn's face in her hands and kisses her tenderly- I love you too

Mar, I ... - says the blonde and is speechless because she did not expect that

I was dying to kiss you - says Marley and kisses her again, Quinn smiles in the kiss and deepens it, starting her relationship with the girl

A couple of weeks later

Quinn's parents had gone on a trip and the girls had the Fabray house at their whim. Quinn was sitting on her bed while Marley was on her lap and kissed her lips like there was no tomorrow

Mar ... Mar- the blonde moans because the girl starts moving sensually on her lap and her member was responding gladly to the stimulus

The blonde's penis was erect and Quinn was sure that Marley could feel it so the blonde stops kissing her lips

Mar ... I want you to be my girlfriend but first you must know something about me- says Quinn

Do you talk about what I feel through your pants? - asks Marley

Mar, I'm different- says the blonde

I do not care Quinn that does not change what I feel for you, I like you as you are, I love you, and I do want to be your girlfriend- says Marley with a smile and they kiss again

While kissing her, Marley moves a little, unbuttons the blonde's pants, lowers the zipper and the boxers releasing the member, observes it for a moment and continues with the marathon of kisses. Suddenly the blonde feels that Marley stimulates her member with her hand and her kisses become more passionate

Marleeey - moans the blonde because what her girlfriend felt very good

Minutes later the blonde feels that she reaches the climax and she is out of breath because of the kisses of her girl

* * *

The next weekend

All McKinley High was invited to Puck's party because it was his birthday and the boy was well known for his parties. When Quinn arrived Marley was already there, there were no places to sit, so the blonde congratulated the birthday boy and her girlfriend got up from where she was to go and then sit on her legs, no one thought it was weird because the girls were very good friends in the eyes of others

Two hours later

This party is full- says Quinn

Yes, the truth I would prefer to be alone with you and kiss you no matter what others think- says Marley because they were already girlfriends but the blonde had to keep appearances and hide their relationship

I'm sorry Mar, I do not want to hurt you but you know we have to keep the secret- Quinn says- if you want we can go away from the party and we spend some time alone

Let's go- says the girl

Minutes later they arrive at Marley's house because her mother was visiting her aunt and she would arrive until Monday

Come, Love- says Marley and the guide to his room

The girl lends a pajama to the blonde, the two are changed and rolled in the bed comfortably

I love you Quinn- Marley says when she thinks the blonde is asleep

I love you too Mar- says Quinn

The girl turns around and sees her eyes, the blonde kisses her with all the love of the world and little by little that kiss scales in passion, until it reaches debauchery

Quinnnn- Marley moans against her lips

The blonde is located in the middle of the legs of the girl and their bodies move with rhythm but the clothes are in their way

Let's make love Quinn- says Marley

What you want my love- says the blonde before giving her another kiss

The clothes disappear from their bodies and they are naked, for both it was a special moment because they were both virgins and had the opportunity to share a special moment with the person they loved

Monday

And that smile? - asks Finn to see her get to school

It's nothing- says the blonde while smiling

Something tells me it has to do with Marley? Maybe that's the reason why they left the party so early- says the boy

I'm not going to say anything to you- says Quinn with that unforgettable smile

Did you go to third base? Good for you Fabray- says the boy and raises his hand to clash with the blonde who only turns her head in the form of denial

Let's talk about something else, tell me how things are going with Santana? - asks the blonde because in the last couple of weeks her friends were dating although Quinn did not understand very well why they did it in the first place

She broke up with me at the party- says Finn

Why? I thought everything was fine- says the blonde

And so it was but I must admit itwas a relationship of appearance, popularity and in the end we understood that neither of us wanted that, in fact, I think Santana is in love with someone else- says Finn

Then I guess it was the best decision- says Quinn

That's how it was- says the boy

* * *

Three days later, fourth class, in the bathroom on the second floor

Mar- Quinn says after making sure there was no one else

Quinn- iit's the answer and the blonde smiles but not before closing the door with safety

Love, I missed you so much- says Marley before kissing her because after that night it was almost impossible for them to have time alone

I have not stopped thinking about you Love- says Quinn - I need to have you again

Quinn, you and I can spend the next weekend together- says Marley excited

Love, there's still a lot of time before the weekend- says the blonde

I know but we have so much to do that before it is very complicated - says Marley and feels the lips of the blonde on her neck

Quinnn- moans Marley gently, and that made the blonde crazy

Marley puts one of her legs around Quinn's hips, the blonde moves and generates a delicious friction between their bodies

Baby- says the blonde

Did you bring condoms? - asks Marley

Yes, my love- says the blonde

I started taking contraceptives but it does not hurt to be careful- says the girl

The girl lowers her leg, puts her hands under her skirt and takes off her wet panties, seeing this Quinn lowers her pants and puts on the condom, the girls return to the previous position and after some kisses and caresses penetrates the girl who is between her and the wall

Quinnnn- Marley moans and the blonde kisses her again as she moves inside her

I love you Beautiful- Quinn says against her lips, Marley takes her ass and urges her to go deeper

Some minutes later the girls organize their clothes and before leaving the place they share more kisses

I love you, I love you, I love you- Marley says against her lips

See you in glee my Love, today I will sing and you are my inspiration- says the blonde

I would not miss it for anything in the world - says Marley - now go that we are already late for the next class - she smiles

* * *

At night

Quinn was sharing an uncomfortable dinner with her parents

Quinn do you have a boyfriend? - Russell asks and the blonde swallows uncomfortably

No dad, you know I'm not interested in that right now, -answers Quinn

You are very beautiful and any man would be pleased to have you by his side - her father says and Judy only listens without intervening

You know very well because I do not want to have a boyfriend dad- says the blonde with a weak voice because if there is a person who she fears and who does not want to disappoint, it is him

That should not matter, next year you'll do the surgery and that is solved - says Russell although everyone knew that the option of surgery was counterproductive to the health of the blonde

I'm not going to risk surgery, it's very dangerous, it has low chances of success and I could die on a hospital stretcher, is that what you want for me? For your daughter? - asks Quinn with obvious pain

It's your best chance, you're my daughter and you're not going to continue being a phenomenon, I will not allow it, you will not be the family's shame! - says Russell angrily and gets up from the table

Mom- Quinn says she needs her comfort

There's still time and I'm going to remove that idea from your father's head, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you but do not provoke him, let me deal with this - says Judy

* * *

In the following weeks Russell continued to get her dates and neither the blonde nor Marley endured that situation, Quinn needed to solve that problem

Marley and Quinn were naked in a hotel bed after making love and they were just talking about the subject

Love, do not you think it's easier to tell your dad we're together- says Marley

You know how he is, if I tell him that I am with you he would look for any way to get me away from you and I could not stand that-says Quinn

I want everyone to know that you are my girlfriend and that we love each other- says the girl

Me too, my Love but it's not the time- says the blonde

And when is going to be the time? I love you, Quinn. I do not want to pressure you but I do not want to be your secret forever- says Marley- I understand that the situation with your father is complicated but at some point you have to face this and I want you to know that you can count on me

I know Love, you are my strength- says Quinn

* * *

I'm tired of fulfilling my dad's wishes, today he wants me to go another date when he knows perfectly well that I'm not interested in going out with anyone- says the blonde

Much less when you have a girlfriend- adds Finn

I need to find a way to end the pressure of my father - says the blonde and the boy stays watching until he comes up with an idea

And if you go out with me? - says Finn and Quinn sees him in disbelief

Finn please, you're like a brother to me- says the blonde

Precisely because of that, I'm single and I know you better than anyone, I know you're with Marley and in fact I think it would be a good excuse to see her more often- says the boy

It's not a bad idea- says Quinn after thinking about it a bit

Then I'll accompany you to the class girlfriend- says Finn

The next day all McKinley High was aware of the alleged relationship as well as the girlfriend of the blonde

You can explain that rumor that everyone talks about - Marley demands as they walk down the hall and everyone turns to see them, the blonde reacts quickly and takes her to an unoccupied room

How is that you and Finn are together? - she asks angrily

My love, let me explain it to you, Finn and I had this idea so that my dad would stop bothering me and I will spend more time with you- says the blonde

All this is a screen- Marley says- you did not even consult me, you did not think how I would feel when I found out by the corridors that my girlfriend has a boyfriend

You know Finn is my best friend and there's nothing else between us, there's nothing you have to worry about -Quinn says and tries to kiss her but her girlfriend eludes her.

If we are in a relationship, why do you make decisions alone? - says Marley before leaving

Soon after, the things between the girls are fixed as they begin to enjoy the benefits of that lie. The problem is that after a year things do not change and Marley is tired of living in secret

Quinn wakes up and feels his girlfriend's head against her chest

What are you thinking? - asks the blonde while caressing her hair

You woke up- says Marley and they look at each other

You were thinking very hard- says Quinn with a smile

Marley bends to kiss her but the moment is interrupted by the girl's cell phone

Don't answer- says the blonde

It can be my mom- Marley says but does not answer when she sees the name on her cell phone screen

Who is it? - asks Quinn

It's Jake - says Marley knowing that that would not please her girlfriend

Why does that guy call you? -asks the blonde

We have a chemistry project together but now I do not have a head for that- says Marley

A chemistry project? I know what he wants but he's not going to get it- says Quinn quite annoyed- you're my girlfriend and I want you away from him

Leave that jealousy - says Marley seriously, she gets up from the bed and puts a robe on her naked body - also it is not as if everyone knew that you and I have a relationship that goes beyond friendship

My love you know what my situation is- says the blonde still from the bed

The problem is that you do not do anything to change it, I'm tired Quinn, I still wonder if there is going to be a time when our relationship is going to be your priority- says Marley with tears in her eyes while she dresses

Love, don't cry please- says the blonde and cleans her tears

At the end of this year you are going to New York and maybe the best thing is ... to end ...- Marley says between sobs but Quinn interrupts her

Don't say that, I love you and I know with time everything will be fine - Quinn begs her

Marley gives her a bittersweet smile because that was not what she wanted to hear, the time had already passed and things had not changed - time alone does not do anything, you make changes. I ... I love you but I can't go on like this- she finishes saying between sobs

Upon hearing those words, Quinn knows that in order to get back with her girlfriend she needs to do something radical but she still does not have the courage to face her father's anger and what will people say

Love ... - Quinn says with tears too, the girl comes back and gives her one last kiss

Without further notice Marley is leaving her alone in that hotel room that had become their nest of love

Hours later

Russell was traveling so he did not hear his daughter crying, the blonde did not leave her room in days

Quinn you have to eat- says Judy- you can't stay all your life here

You do not understand mom- says the blonde between sobs- I love her and I know that she loves me, Marley is the love of my life

You're still very young Quinnie- Judy says as she hugs her and gives her comfort- Marley was your first love but others will come, I know that this hurts but you will get over it, with time you will

* * *

4 years later

Marley is putting the last detail of her dowry when she feels the presence of someone behind her and looks at her reflection in the mirror

You are beautiful- the blonde says in her ear and Marley feels her legs tremble

Quinn- she says with a sigh- I did not know you would come

I needed to see you- says the blonde

It's been 4 years now - says Marley and turns so they are facing each other

And you still tremble with my voice- says Quinn and gets even closer

Marley knows what is going to happen, her body recognizes the signs, she knows that that is much worse on that day but she does not do anything to prevent it

Minutes after returning to share their bodies passionately

Marley picks up her wedding dress and dresses again like the blonde

There is still time- says Marley, looking at her in the eye

What are you talking about? - asks Quinn

We can still be happy together- says the girl with her voice trembling

I'm sorry- says the blonde and there are many more things left without saying

I am an idiot- she reproaches herself- for a moment I thought things had changed- says Marley before leaving there

Two hours later Quinn is sitting next to Finn at the wedding reception of Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman

Be strong Quinn- says Finn because it was obvious that the blonde was suffering while others enjoyed the wedding

My mother once told me, you will get over it and today I know for sure that I have not gotten over it- says the blonde

* * *

1 year later

Quinn was at a cocktail party because she had just closed a big business with several labels to sponsor them and find new talents. The blonde was accompanied by Santana and Brittany, the girls had married 3 months ago and still felt like they were on a honeymoon

I think this is the best business you've ever done- says Santana

Yes, you will give opportunities to many people- says Brittany

Quinn, weren't you looking for Adrian Mercer? - asks latina

Yes, did you see him? - says Quinn

He's at the bar- says Brittany

The blonde walks among the people until she collides with someone

Sorry, I'm so sorry- says Quinn when she sees that the girl had stained her clothes with red wine

This is a disaster- says the girl

Take my jacket - the blonde offers her and the girl puts it on

It's better if I go home- says the girl

I'm really sorry, sometimes I do not realize where I'm going. Why don't we start over? I am Quinn Fabray- says the blonde

And I'm Rachel ... Rachel Berry- says the brunette


End file.
